Infinity
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Modification du résumé : Drago Malefoy lycéen, asocial, blasé et hanté par son passé. Harry Potter lui aussi lycéen, joyeux, passionné et qui ne rêve que d'une chose : l'amitié de Drago. HPDM. UA. Inspiré d'une histoire vraie.
1. When Everything Began

**Disclaimer : Blablabla … appartient … Blablabla … J.K. Rowling … pas d'argent … Blablabla. Voilà ! **

**Auteur : Sebarrya ( ou Seb' si vous voulez)**

**Résumé : Drago est un lycéen blasé sans rêve qui n'arrive pas à oublier son passé et asocial. Harry un lycéen blagueur et passionné qui rêve d'avoir l'amitié de Drago. HPDM. UA. **

**Note de l'auteur : C'est un rêve, une chimère, prendre une histoire d'amour bien réelle et la modifier légèrement pour en faire un HPDM, j'espère que je réussirais à ne pas faire trop d'OOC. Au fait je ne vous ai pas manqué. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Bref bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Note n°2 : Je sais que c'était censé être un One-Shot mais j'ai réfléchi, beaucoup réfléchi et finalement ce sera une fic' en plusieurs chapitres. Le premier étant bien sûr celui-ci. Etant une histoire vraie, il se pourrait par contre que je finisse par rattraper la réalité se faisant les chapitres seront plus long à venir. **

_**Infinity**_

Rentrée de Septembre. Je la sens mal cette rentrée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, une intuition. Voilà les autres. Toujours le même rituel, serrer la main à des cons, faire la bise à des connes. Ca me saoule déjà. Très vite, ils comprennent que je ne veux pas leur parler et se tirent. Tant mieux, ça me fera de l'air. J'entre dans le lycée, c'est l'heure de la répartition des classes. A Poudlard, mon lycée, il y a quatre sections : Griffondor pour les sportifs et les boursiers, Serdaigle pour les cérébraux, Poufsouffle pour les rêveurs et les utopistes et enfin Serpentard, ma section : pour les artistes et les rusés. Dans chaque classe, il y a un même nombre d'élèves de chaque section. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, répartit les élèves, nous sommes douze par classe :

« Terminale 3 : Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy … »

A l'entente de mon nom je m'approche lentement du groupe. Nous sommes enfin au complet. Je détaille ma classe : de Serpentard : Pansy Parkinson, assez sympa, et Vincent Crabbe, une brute épaisse qui s'occupe de ma protection, je remarque aussi le trio inséparable de Griffondor : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, un peu plus loin l'ex de Potter : Cho Chang en grande conversation avec Luna Lovegood. Je ne connais pas les autres et en vérité, je me fiche de savoir qui ils sont. Pansy vient me parler et me pose des questions sur mes vacances, je réponds évasivement et elle commence à me raconter les siennes par le menu. Je ne l'écoute pas. Notre professeur principal, Flichwick, nous emmène jusqu'à sa salle où il nous distribue emploi du temps, livres et papiers, puis nous allons prendre la photo de classe et enfin nous pouvons rentrer chez nous. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis allongé dans mon grand lit, je repense à cette journée. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je compose le numéro de Blaise, mon meilleur ami, et je passe le reste de la journée à parler de tout et de rien avec lui.

**OoOoO**

Je prends tranquillement le chemin du lycée. Poudlard est le lycée le plus sélect de la région. C'est en réalité un grand complexe scolaire allant de la maternelle au lycée et si, en maternelle, sont admis tous les enfants des environs (ce qui fait environ deux mille élèves répartis dans tous les niveaux), il y a seulement mille élèves en primaire, puis cinq cent privilégiés au collège puis les meilleurs élèves du collège accèdent chaque année au lycée (moyennant finance), ce qui fait que dans tout le lycée il n'y a que cent quatre-vingt élèves répartis dans les quinze classes qu'il contient ( cinq classes par niveaux ). Poudlard a un taux exceptionnel de 100% de réussite sans redoublement et n'a jamais viré un seul élève pour mauvais résultats. A vrai dire, je n'aime pas trop l'école et si je suis à Poudlard, c'est parce que mes résultats scolaires ont toujours été bons voire très bons et que Père a filé pas mal d'argent à l'école, ce qui aide aussi.

**OoOoO**

Je m'installe à une table, seul. Science de la Vie et de la Terre. J'adore ce cours, un des rares qui retienne mon attention. Les autres cours de la journée sont banals : deux heures d'allemand avec Chourave, une heure d'anglais avec McGonagall et une heure d'histoire avec Flichwick. La journée passe lentement. Le soir, je me connecte sur MSN :

**Blaise : **Salut ça va ?

**Drago : **Ouais et toi ?

**Blaise : **Oui. Quoi de neuf ?

**Drago : **Journée de merde. J'en ai marre des cours.

**Blaise : **Au moins, toi, t'as été accepté à Poudlard.

**Drago : **T'avais qu'à travailler.

**Blaise : **Fais pas genre. J'sais très bien que tu fous rien.

**Drago : **Bon désolé, j'y vais.

**Drago : **A demain.

**Blaise : **Ouais, à demain.

**Drago est maintenant Hors-Ligne.**

Je peste contre Blaise, oui, je fous rien mais au moins j'ai le niveau, contrairement à lui. Ca m'énerve les gens qui me reprochent mes capacités, je les ai pas choisi, merde ! Et puis même, j'ai pas à me justifier de profiter de mes capacités, ils auraient tous fait pareil, cette bande d'hypocrites. Je continue à pester contre la jalousie humaine, puis me lève, attrape un de mes cahiers en chemin, m'installe en tailleur sur mon canapé, allume la radio et commence à noircir les pages de ma fine écriture penchée. Ecriture de fille, comme dirait Blaise. J'ai fini, je me relis, corrige quelques fautes d'inattention puis referme mon cahier. Je regarde mon réveil : minuit sept. Je ne suis pas fatigué. J'allume la télé et met le son au minimum. Les images défilent mais je ne suis pas. Dans ma tête, les souvenirs s'enchaînent, douloureux, vifs. Encore une fois, mon passé me rattrape avec pour fond sonore la télé encore allumée. Je ravale mes larmes. Mes yeux me brûlent. J'essaie de penser à autre chose et respire avec difficulté. Peu à peu, les battements anarchiques de mon cœur se calment et ma respiration redevient normale. Je regarde de nouveau l'heure : une heure quarante-six. Je m'extirpe du canapé et me dirige vers mon lit dans lequel je me couche, recroquevillé sur le côté et tente de m'endormir, je suis épuisé mentalement mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder. Demain c'est le week-end. Doucement, je sombre…

**OoOoO**

Je me réveille tôt. Comme toujours. Je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit. Comme d'habitude. Je me lève et me dirige vers mon ordinateur que j'allume. J'ai la nausée, comme tous les matins. Je surfe sur Internet et parle sur MSN jusqu'à midi. Je descends, mange en silence avec mes parents, remonte, m'installe de nouveau sur l'ordinateur. Routine habituelle et rassurante. Vers dix-neuf heure, je redescends pour dîner, remonte sur l'ordinateur. Vers onze heure, je coupe l'ordinateur, reprend mon cahier et noircit quelques pages, m'arrête, corrige mes fautes et enfin, regarde l'heure : deux heure dix-huit. Même si je ne suis pas fatigué, je retourne me coucher. J'essaie en vain de m'endormir et ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que le sommeil m'emporte enfin. Le lendemain se déroule de la même façon et les autres jours ne sont ponctués que par les cours, longs et ennuyeux. Les jours passent.

**OoOoO**

Mathématique. Cours détesté car trop long et absolument ennuyeux. A quoi ça sert de savoir la racine carrée de 355 ? Absolument à rien. Le cours passe lentement. Enfin la sonnerie sonne, libératrice. Je sors de la salle en trombe, c'est mon dernier cours de la matinée. Etant externe, je me dirige vers la sortie. Je suis enfin dehors. Je marche lentement, profitant de l'air frais si décontractant après la chaleur étouffante des salles de cours. Soudain, une voix m'apostrophe :

« Hé, Malefoy, pourquoi tu parles jamais ? »

Je me tourne vers l'origine de la voix. Potter. Je ne le connais pas vraiment mais il m'énerve déjà. Je réponds d'un ton tranchant :

« Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. »

Surtout à des cons comme toi, j'ajoute en silence. Puis je m'éloigne à grandes enjambées sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi les gens ne me laissent pas tranquille ? Si je ne parle pas, c'est que je ne veux pas, logique, non ?

**OoOoO**

Le temps passe. Parfois, Potter me parle, me demande comment ça va, souvent je ne réponds pas, parfois je l'envoie paître, rarement je réponds. Je commence à m'habituer à ses attentions, ça m'énerve moins. Mais ça m'énerve toujours. Noël approche. Je passe mes soirées au téléphone avec Blaise. Parfois, je parle de Potter, ça fait beaucoup rire Blaise qui me charrie en me disant que j'ai le béguin mais je réponds que je préfère Hermione avec qui je m'entends assez bien depuis la seconde. Elle a vraiment un sourire craquant. Je vais passer les vacances chez ma tante Bellatrix, ça me changera des discutions politiques stériles avec mes parents. Je rêve de démocratie, rêve vain d'artiste selon eux, tandis qu'ils soutiennent le dictateur Voldemort. Autant dire que j'ai hâte d'avoir dix-huit ans. Je suis allongé sur mon lit et je repense à mon passé. La nausée me prend. Je ressens de nouveau ses coups alors qu'_**il**_est si loin. Je me lève et me sers un Whisky. La brûlure de l'alcool me calme. J'attrape mon cahier et reprend où je m'étais arrêté. Doucement, la quiétude s'empare de moi et je remplis peu à peu mon cahier. J'ai l'esprit vide, je referme mon cahier et me connecte sur MSN.

**Blaise : **Putain, t'étais passé où, Drago ?

**Drago : **En cours.

**Blaise : **Tu t'es encore disputé avec tes parents ?

**Drago : **Ouais… Ils se sont encore moqués de mes rêves de démocratie.

**Blaise : **Et …

**Drago : **Je leur ai dit d'aller se faire foutre.

**Blaise : **Donc ils t'ont privé d'ordinateur.

**Drago : **Non, j'avais besoin de me calmer avant d'aller sur MSN.

La conversation se poursuit. Je m'ennuie. J'attrape ma guitare et joue quelques rifts jusqu'à ce que mes doigts me fassent mal. Je fredonne des paroles incohérentes, tout d'abord tout bas puis de plus en plus fort.

**You destroys me with**

**Your words, your words, your words **

**I want to go**

**So far, so far, so far **

Ma voix se brise mais je continue, d'une voix éraillée et rauque. Toujours plus fort.

**I hate you **

**Why, why, why ? **

**You destroys me**

**It's certain but your words, your words, your words**

Je reprends du début. J'ai la gorge en feu, mes doigts me font mal, je crois qu'ils saignent. Mais je continue, comme une litanie sans fin. Puis, soudain, la corde de la guitare se brise, mettant fin à ma transe. Je baisse les yeux vers mes mains. Le rouge vermeil du sang contraste si bien avec ma peau si blanche. Je me surprend à sourire bêtement. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et nettoie ma main, l'eau se teinte de rouge. J'entends le bip familier qui m'indique que l'on me parle sur MSN. Je me sèche les mains et retourne dans la chambre. J'ouvre la fenêtre de conversation.

**Blaise : **Bon j'y vais, fais pas de conneries pendant mon absence. Je t'adore, petit con, alors reste en vie.

**Blaise est maintenant Hors-Ligne. **

Il est déjà déconnecté. Tant mieux, je ne veux pas lui avouer que je viens d'en faire une de connerie. Il aurait pété un câble, il fait tellement d'effort pour que j'aille bien. Un ami comme il en existe peu. Alors apprendre que je faisais _ça _pendant qu'il me parle sur MSN. Je préfère ne pas imaginer sa réaction. Il est si protecteur parfois. Et si naïf aussi, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il n'est jamais allé au Lycée, il ne sait pas à quel point c'est dur. Je regarde ma guitare, vais chercher une corde neuve et la répare en un instant. Je regarde l'heure : onze heure vingt-quatre du soir, bien sûr. Je prends mon cahier et écris. Je me relis et à chacun de mes propres mots, mon cœur se brise. Toute cette colère, cette haine, je ne savais pas qu'elles m'habitaient. Je ne me comprends plus. Je ne me corrige pas, je ferme le cahier et me couche dans mon lit froid. Cette nuit-là, un de mes anciens cauchemars revient me hanter.

**OoOoO**

Janvier. Il fait froid et en plus, j'ai deux heures de physique alors que j'aurais pu commencer cet après-midi seulement. Nous ne sommes que six car nous sommes en demi-groupe, en plus Potter est dans le même groupe. Les deux heures passent lentement. Enfin la cloche sonne et je sors du lycée. J'ai parcouru à peine cent mètres quand, soudain, j'entends Potter m'apostropher :

« On rentre ensemble ? »

Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à être seul, j'accepte. Au bout d'un moment, il me demande ce que je veux faire plus tard.

« Journaliste de terrain.

- Tu es malade ?! C'est super dangereux.

- Je sais et c'est ce qui me plaît.

- T'as pas d'instinct de survie ou quoi ? Imagine si tu te fais enlever.

- Ce serait dommage, c'est tout. »

La conversation continue sur le même ton jusqu'à chez moi. Il me dit au revoir sur le palier. Je rentre dans ma grande maison. Finalement, il est plutôt sympa, Harry.

**OoOoO**

Le temps passe, mon amitié avec Harry grandit. Des rumeurs bourgeonnent à cause de notre bisexualité commune mais, en moi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour Hermione. On passe de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Puis mai arrive, emmenant avec lui la promesse du voyage en Italie. Un après-midi, pendant une récréation, ma voisine d'anglais s'emporte :

« Oh Drago ! C'est bon, arrête de mytho, on sait tous que tu sors avec Harry !

- Ta gueule, Luna ! Je ne sors pas avec, merde ! »

Les rumeurs m'énervent de plus en plus, j'ai peur qu'elle m'éloigne de mon véritable but. Et puis surtout entendre dix fois par jour « Tu sors avec Harry ? », ça saoule.

**OoOoO**

Je suis en train de rentrer avec Harry, on arrive devant chez la vieille dame où il va parfois manger, il me sourit et me demande si je veux qu'il me raccompagne jusqu'au bout de ma rue. J'hausse les épaules et il résout de m'accompagner. Nous arrivons au bout de la rue, le silence s'installe et tandis que nos regards s'accrochent, une sorte d'étincelle nous parcourt , enfin me parcourt mais je suis sûr qu'il l'a aussi ressentie. Je suis le premier à me ressaisir, je lui lance un au revoir et tourne les talons, gêné par ce qui vient de se produire.

**OoOoO**

Nous sommes enfin en Italie. Deuxième quartier libre que je passe bien entendu avec lui. Nous nous promenons dans les rues, rigolant, flânant et papotant. Comme toujours, le courant passe bien, il est drôle et attentionné. Quartier libre à Venise. C'est bizarre mais quand on visite, on est toujours les derniers avec le prof qui nous engueule pour qu'on aille plus vite. Nous parlons toujours, pourtant je sens que peu à peu nous flirtons, parfois, il me caresse le ventre sans raison apparente. Tout à l'heure, il m'a appelé « Bébé », je l'ai gentiment rappelé à l'ordre. Le quartier libre est fini, ce soir nous retournons à Poudlard. Comme toujours nous sommes tout derrière. Soudain, profitant de ce semblant d'intimité, je sens sa main attraper la mienne et tandis qu'il entrelace nos doigts, il me murmure :

« Comme les amoureux. »

J'aime bien la sensation de sa main dans la mienne puis il relâche ma main et, avec un sourire d'excuse, me dit :

« Les rumeurs. »

Je digère l'info. Putain de rumeurs à la con. Puis ma pensée me revient en pleine face. J'ai aimé avoir _**sa **_main dans la mienne. Pourtant c'est Hermione qui me plaît. Enfin, j'en sais plus rien.

**OoOoO**

Lundi. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'haïssais le lundi ? Non ? Maintenant, vous savez. En plus je suis hyper fatigué à cause du voyage où j'ai très peu dormi. Dernier cours de la journée : anglais avec cette vieille peau de McGonagall. Galère. Enfin, la cloche sonne. Je m'apprête à sortir quand Harry m'arrête et me demande :

« Ca va ? Tu refais la même tête qu'au début de l'année.

-Oui, t'inquiètes, c'est juste la fatigue. »

Je m'éloigne alors sous le regard surpris de McGonagall qui n'a pas trop l'habitude de nous voir amis, moi et Harry.

**OoOoO**

« Tu vas en rattrapage anglais ? Si tu y vas, on rentre ensemble, je veux te parler.

- Je verrai Harry mais je sais pas. »

J'ai pas envie d'y aller et en même temps, j'ai envie de savoir de quoi il veut me parler même si je crois déjà savoir. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporte et je vais en rattrapage. La prof organise un débat qui finit par une égalité parfaite et enfin nous sommes libérés. Je rentre avec Harry qui remet le sujet de la veille sur le tapis, on arrive devant chez moi :

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui.

- Certain ?

- Certain, t'inquiètes pas.

- Bon… Ok. »

Il s'éloigne visiblement à contrecœur. Je souris en pensant qu'il s'inquiète vraiment trop pour moi.

**OoOoO**

Il pleut et il me questionne sur mon passé parce que j'ai laissé échapper que j'y pensais un peu trop en ce moment. Je refuse de lui répondre. Pas ici, pas comme ça. Je lui explique et lui promet de lui raconter plus tard. Il accepte. En partie parce que nous sommes arrivés devant chez moi. Il est vraiment curieux et… inquiet. Et moi, je suis toujours aussi seul chez moi. Blaise travaille à cette heure-ci. Il me manque. Je mange en silence puis vais chercher mon cahier où j'écris. Puis vient l'heure de retourner en cours.

**OoOoO**

« Attend, on va chez moi et tu me racontes en chemin, ok Drago ? »

Je pèse le pour et le contre pendant un instant. Sachant qu'il ne me lâchera pas sans savoir et que lui m'avait parlé de ses parents décédés, de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin qui le haïssaient et de son émancipation. Je lui dois bien de tout lui raconter. J'accepte donc. Je lui raconte que mon cousin me battait, mes cicatrices, lui en montrant certaines, mon alcoolisme à l'âge de quinze ans, les insultes, mais je lui tais le pire, je suis incapable d'en parler. A la fin, il me dit :

« Maintenant, je peux plus me plaindre à toi de ma vie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis gêné, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ta vie est pire que la mienne.

- Non, j'y suis habitué, moi, ça ne me fait plus rien. Faut pas être gêné. C'est ma vie, je fais avec. Cela aurait pu être tellement pire.

- Oui peut être … Tu veux monter ?

- Si tu veux.

- Ok… Tu sais, c'est bizarre. Parfois tu me déranges… Enfin, c'est rare. Mais autant aux autres, j'arrive à le dire… Autant à toi, j'y arrive pas… Peut être parce que je t'apprécie un peu trop. »

Nous montons dans le minuscule ascenseur. Il appuie sur le bouton du cinquième étage et l'ascenseur monte lentement. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et il se dirige vers la porte de l'appartement pour l'ouvrir. Il m'emmène dans sa chambre et je m'assois sur sa chaise de bureau tandis qu'il s'assoit sur son lit. On discute un peu puis il me fait signe de le rejoindre, je m'assois à ses côtés et il me prend dans ses bras. On continue à parler dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais il est au-dessus de moi et ses yeux verts sont accrochés au miens, argentés. Il me demande :

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

J'acquiesce et il se penche vers moi lentement. Je me relève légèrement sur mes coudes et nos lèvres se rencontrent pour la première fois. Il s'éloigne, surpris que j'aie répondu à son baiser. Il se penche de nouveau et m'embrasse encore. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Mon cœur s'est emballé. Il cesse de m'embrasser et me garde contre lui. On continue à s'embrasser puis il me dit :

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi … Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi mais après … Je ne sais pas. »

J'ai peur de l'avoir blessé mais il me ravit une nouvelle fois les lèvres puis il se tourne vers l'horloge :

« Treize heure et quart. Je dois aller voir Hermione à deux heures, on part à quarante-cinq, ok ?

- Ok. »

Il se penche vers moi et on s'embrasse de nouveau. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes me rend dingue. Nous passons la demi-heure restante à nous embrasser puis nous sortons. L'immeuble d'Hermione est sur mon chemin. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Nous arrivons devant l'immeuble, je l'embrasse puis je rentre chez moi. En arrivant je regarde l'heure : quatorze heure trois. Tant pis pour la physique, je suis déjà en retard et en plus je n'ai pas encore mangé. Je décide de sécher, de toute façon, c'est ma seule heure de l'après-midi.

**OoOoO**

Je n'ai pas revu Harry depuis lundi et nous sommes vendredi. Je sors dehors, prêt à subir deux heures d'allemand quand, soudain, je l'aperçois au bout de ma rue. Il m'explique qu'il va chez Hermione et nous nous disons au revoir tandis que je me dirige vers le lycée. En allemand, nous regardons un film dont je n'ai au final aucun souvenir. Je sors enfin du lycée et aperçois Harry. Nous rentrons ensemble. Il me propose de nouveau de venir chez lui. J'accepte. A peine arrivé, il me serre dans ses bras et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Nous nous embrassons et parlons tranquillement quand, soudain, il prend un air grave et me dit tout en plongeant ses yeux si verts dans les miens si gris.

« Tu es solitaire. Pas seul, solitaire. Est-ce que tu vois la nuance ?

- Oui je la vois. »

Je l'embrasse et me blottis un peu plus contre lui. Je me sens si bien. Il me glisse à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Un frisson de plaisir m'envahit et, soudain, la clarté se fait sur mes sentiments. Je suis amoureux de lui.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Sûr ?

- Certain. »

Et sur ces douces paroles, je lui ravis de nouveau ses lèvres et ce baiser a un parfum d'infini.

**_A suivre ... _**

**Bon c'est l'heure pour vous de me jeter tomates, compliments ou autres. Je tiens à remercier ****Mina08 ****pour sa correction. Merci de m'avoir lu. La suite bientôt, dans une ou deux semaines ou plus ça dépendra de moi et de Mina. **

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

**Seb' (qui gratouille à la guitare « Smoke In The Water » en pensant bien à vous).**


	2. When Holidays Came

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire bien sûr qui appartient aux deux protagonistes originaux. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' pour les intimes voire la Parano-persuadée-que-tout-le-monde-veut-sa-perte) **

**Résumé : Tout est dans le titre du second chapitre enfin on pourrait le résumer en deux mots : alcool et décadence. **

**Note de l'auteur : Non, je n'ai pas fini de vous harcelez. Donc un nouveau chapitre très différents du premier et surtout très important à mes yeux. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une grosse sadique. En tout cas merci de me lire et je vous rassure la suite est plus joyeuse ! Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous !!! **

_Infinity _

_Chaitre 2 : When Holidays Came ..._

Juillet. Les résultats du bac sont tombés. Je l'ai. Mention bien. Je le mérite pas. J'avais rien appris. Je savais même pas que c'était ces jours-là. J'ai pas revu Harry depuis. Il me manque. Un peu. Je vais partir chez Blaise trois semaines. Je reviens le trente, puis deux semaines chez mes grands-parents puis une semaine chez ma tante Bellatrix. Et enfin la rentrée. Heureusement, Harry et moi allons dans la même université. Mais on ne pourra pas se voir avant. J'aurais bien aimé le revoir avant les vacances mais c'est impossible. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y a une semaine. Quand je lui ai annoncé que je partais, il a paru triste. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. J'aime pas le voir triste. J'étais si bien près de lui. Nos lèvres se sont bien vite retrouvées. J'en suis amoureux. Je n'avais jamais aimé auparavant, je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait m'arriver un jour. Et pourtant, il fait battre mon coeur plus vite. Vaut mieux que je pense à autre chose. De toutes façon, il faut que je fasse ma valise.

**OoOoO**

Le train part. Il m'emmène loin de chez moi, chez Blaise. Ma ville me manquera. Il n'y a que là-bas que je me sens bien. Blaise est à côté de moi. Il me demande de lui raconter les dernières nouvelles de ma vie. Je lui souris et commence :

" J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

- Sérieux ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Tu m'en as déjà parlé ?

- Ce n'est pas elle mais il. Tu le connais. C'est Harry.

- Harry Potter ?

- Oui. Lui-même. Le neuf, cela fera un mois.

- J'y crois pas, ça fait un mois que tu es avec quelqu'un. Ton record c'était pas genre deux jours jusqu'à présent ?

- Oui, jusqu'à présent.

- Me dis pas que t'es amoureux ?

- Je crois bien que si.

- Le Grand Drago Malefoy amoureux ? Mon dieu, c'est la fin du Monde alors !"

Nous partons d'un grand rire. Il m'avait tant manqué. Il a changé en un an. Il me paraît plus triste. Il me raconte qu'il a dû quitter sa petite amie à cause de la distance et qu'à la place, il sort avec une autre. Ca se voit qu'il n'aime pas sa nouvelle copine. Très vite, il me demande comment j'ai fini avec Harry. Un sourire nostalgique flotte sur mes lèvres. Je lui raconte tout : l'Italie, quand on rentrait ensemble, quand je suis venu chez lui, notre premier baiser, quand il m'a avoué son amour et quand j'ai fini par lui rendre. Il écoute attentivement, parfois riant, parfois faisant des commentaires, souvent juste attentif avec un petit sourire goguenard aux lèvres. A la fin, il me regarde avec un sourire tendre quand je conclus :

" Et puis merde, je suis amoureux.

- Oui, en tout cas, tu en as tout l'air. Vous avez de la chance de vous avoir. J'aimerais tant vivre ça.

- Tu verras, un jour ça t'arrivera.

- Je l'aime, tu sais.

- Qui ?

- Celle que j'ai dû quitté. Elle me manque, ses "Je t'aime" me manquent. Même si c'était une relation à distance, je me suis habitué à ses messages sur mon portable. Mais bon, Valentina est vraiment gentille, je finirai par l'aimer aussi. Enfin, j'espère..."

J'espère aussi pour lui. Il a l'air triste. C'est rare. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Ses yeux en amande fixent le vague. Soudain, une jeune fille rentre dans le compartiment. Blaise se tourne vers elle, un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres :

"Drago, je te présente ma cousine : Millicent. Elle va passer ces semaines avec nous."

Je fais un signe de tête dans sa direction et me présente. Finalement, elles pourraient être amusantes, ces vacances. Je ne connais pas Millicent, je pourrai à loisir lui parler de moi et de ma vie.

**OoOoO**

Harry me manque. C'est un fait. Je ne pense presque qu'à lui. Heureusement que Blaise et Millicent m'occupent en me faisant par exemple régulièrement jouer de la guitare ou sortir en ville. Je pense aussi beaucoup à mon passé. J'en rêve parfois la nuit. Je me réveille parfois en sursaut après un cauchemar. Enfin pour être honnête c'est souvent, pas parfois. Selon Blaise, je parle dans mon sommeil et, encore selon lui, parfois je parle d'Harry. A croire que même inconscient, je pense à lui. J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Je reprends une gorgée de whisky. Si Blaise apprend que j'ai volé dans la réserve de son père, je suis un homme mort. Il est trois heure du matin et je suis là dans ce couloir comme un con avec une bouteille de whisky à la main, tentant vainement d'oublier le passé. C'est tellement pitoyable que ça me donne envie de rire. Mon regard s'attarde sur mon reflet dans le grand miroir du couloir. Un rire me prend à la gorge. J'ai trop bu et je suis fatigué, mes nerfs lâchent. Je ris toujours à en perdre la tête, si ce n'est déjà fait. Je tombe à genoux, hilare. Mes genoux me font mal, je m'en fous. Je bois encore, la brûlure de l'alcool dans ma gorge me sort un peu de ma torpeur, je tousse puis me relève lentement. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues pâles, je ne savais pas que je pleurais. J'ai les yeux rouges. Demain, j'aurai une sale tête et Blaise saura. Je remonte mon jean pour voir mes genoux. Des bleus violacés sont apparus sur les deux. Je me remets à rire. Je crois que je suis saoul. Soudain, j'entends du bruit à l'autre bout du couloir. J'entends la voix de Blaise. Sans réfléchir, je me mets à courir dans le sens opposé. Je sors dehors. Il pleut. Je ris encore plus. J'aime la sensation de la pluie tellement froide qu'elle me brûle la peau. Je me sens euphorique. Je cours, dérapant sur le sol détrempé. Puis je tombe. Je n'arrive plus à me relever. Mon rire devient sanglot. J'ai peur. Je sens des mains me prendre par les épaules et la voix de Blaise me murmure des choses que je ne comprend pas. Il me ramène à l'intérieur. Je me laisse faire, vide. Il parle toujours, je n'arrive pas à saisir le sens de ses paroles. Il allume une lumière. Je ferme les yeux, c'est trop fort pour moi. Je le sens me sécher le corps. Je n'ai plus la force de protester. J'ai encore la bouteille à la main. Je la porte à mes lèvres mais Blaise stoppe mon geste, je comprends des brides de ses paroles : "Pas bon... ce... tu as... pose ça... où... trouvé ?". Je crois qu'il attend une réponse de ma part. Je suis incapable de répondre. Je sanglote toujours. Il m'attrape par le bras et me sort de la pièce. Il éteint la lumière, on est de nouveau dans le noir. On traverse la maison vide, il ouvre la porte d'une nouvelle pièce. Je reconnais vaguement la chambre où nous dormons. Je sens qu'il m'allonge sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux. Je me sens si fatigué. Tellement vide. Tout doucement, je plonge dans les ténèbres vers des rêves que je devine emplis de peur.

**OoOoO**

J'ai la gueule de bois. C'est un fait. Blaise est déjà levé. Je l'entends prendre sa douche. Je refuse de me regarder dans un miroir. Je sais très bien à quoi je ressemble. C'est loin d'être ma première cuite. Blaise a fini sa douche. J'entends ses pas. Il ouvre la porte de ma chambre et voyant que je suis réveillé lâche d'une voix où perce l'agacement :

" Ca t'arrive souvent de voler dans la réserve d'alcool des parents de tes amis ?"

Un rire nerveux m'échappe. J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse à qui on va donner une punition. Je secoue la tête en signe de négation et m'excuse. Blaise s'assoie à côté de moi. Il attrape mon visage pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux :

" Fais attention à toi Drago, je t'aime beaucoup et j'ai tout sauf envie de te perdre. Tu es mon meilleur ami, alors maintenant tu m'expliques, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je... J'en... J'en sais rien. Je pense trop à mon passé... Je crois... Dans mes rêves, _**il **_est là, Blaise... _**Il**_ me frappe encore... J'ai si..."

Ma voix se brise et je me remets à sangloter. Blaise m'attire contre lui et me murmure des paroles réconfortantes. Puis il me relève la tête et sèche mes larmes :

" Drago, c'est le passé. _**Il**_ ne te touchera plus jamais. Je te le promets. N'y pense plus. Tu ferais mieux de dormir encore un peu. Tu as une tête affreuse."

Il sort de la pièce et je décide de suivre son conseil. Dormir et oublier. Tout oublier. Cela paraît tellement simple dit comme ça.

**OoOoO**

J'ai allumé la radio. Pas que j'en aie vraiment envie mais je refuse de laisser le silence s'installer. Je ne prête pas trop attention à la musique. Soudain, j'entends les débuts d'une chanson française. Je suis pratiquement bilingue, "ça peut toujours être utile pour un contrat" avait dit père. J'écoute les paroles.

**T'es tombé dans l'piège  
Cowboy, par le siège,  
T'as misé sur le mauvais cheval  
C'est ton premier cri  
Et tout le monde applaudit  
Ça fait plaisir, mais ça fait mal. **

Les paroles me touchent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Des images défilent devant mes yeux qui sont pourtant clos. "Ca fait plaisir, mais ça fait mal". La phrase se répète en boucle dans mon esprit.

**Tu tombes sur maman  
Tu te dis finalement  
Que t'aurais pu tomber plus mal  
Jusque-là, ça va  
Mais cowboy, n'oublie pas  
Qu'il est à bascule, ton cheval.**

Les phrases me pénètrent. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Trop d'émotions. Trop de souvenirs qui refont surface. "Jusqu'à-là, ça va". Oui, ça allait jusque là. Mais après...

**Rodéo  
C'est la vie, pas le paradis  
Rodéo  
C'est la vie, pas le paradis.**

Le refrain résonne dans ma tête. C'est tellement vrai. Tellement... J'en sais plus rien. Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds. je suis pris de vertige. Et toujours ces images qui me harcèlent.

**D'abord à 4 pattes  
Tu tombes, tu t'rattrapes  
Et puis l'école, on peut pas dire qu'ça t'emballe,  
Du coup, tu traînes dehors  
Cowboy, t'es le plus fort  
Pour la défonce et la cavale.**

Oui je me rattrape mais à quoi ? A un homme qui est je ne sais où, à un meilleur ami à qui je pourris la vie. La similitude entre les paroles et ma vie me frappe. C'est vrai, je ne suis bon qu'à me bourrer la gueule jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus debout.

**Tu laisses ta famille  
Et tu tombes les filles,  
Qu'elle pleure, tu t'en fiches pas mal  
Une nuit, une heure,  
Une seconde de bonheur,  
Comme toutes ces pillules que t'avales.**

J'ai la nausée. Des visions de moi buvant, me droguant me reviennent, remplaçant les autres. Je ne sais pas lesquelles sont les pires. Je me précipite vers les toilettes. "Qu'elle pleure, tu t'en fiches pas mal". J'essaie de me rappeler combien j'en ai fait souffrir. Quand je me rends compte du chiffre, la nausée me prend encore plus fort qu'avant. Je me penche vers les toilettes.

**T'es tombé dans l'piège,  
Le nez dans la neige,  
En route vers le paradis  
Tu parles d'un héros,  
Fauché en plein galop  
Et dire que tout le monde applaudit. **

Je me vois plus tard dans l'avenir. Et ça me semble en parfait accord avec les paroles. Je me relève. J'ai envie d'un verre de whisky. Je me déteste pour ça. Enfin, s'il n'y avait que ça. Je me déteste un peu plus quand j'attrape une des bouteilles de whisky que j'avais subtilisée plus tôt. Je me hais quand le liquide coule le long de ma gorge.

**Tu tombes, tu te relèves  
Jusqu'au jour où tu crèves  
Tout ça pour tomber dans l'oubli  
C'est fini, cowboy, fini, mais rassure-toi  
On peut pas tomber plus bas. ***

"On ne peut pas tomber plus bas". La bouteille m'échappe des mains et se fracasse au sol éparpillant son contenu. Je tombe à mon tour m'égratignant les mains et les jambes sur les bouts de verre. La musique ne me parvient plus. Dans ma tête il n'y a plus que le chaos. "Tu tombes, tu te relèves - Jusqu'au jour où tu crèves"...

**OoOoO**

"Drago ! Drago ! Putain, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

Je crois que je me suis évanoui. J'ai mal partout. Blaise est penché sur moi, derrière Millicent me regarde avec un air choqué. Je dois pas être beau à voir. Je referme les yeux. J'ai un mal de tête horrible. La voix de Blaise me parvient de nouveau :

" Drago ! Tu as encore bu ? Putain ! Réponds !

- Je sais plus... 'Y avait la musique... Et puis... Les paroles... J'sais plus."

Ma voix est faible et rauque. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et regarde mes mains. Le sang a séché mais est toujours présent, mêlé au whisky. Je referme les yeux. J'ai de nouveau la nausée. Blaise me relève puis m'amène dans la salle de bain. Je sais d'instinct qu'il va nettoyer mes plaies. Il me dit que ça risque de piquer. Dans ma tête, une voix répond qu'au moins, ça aura le mérite de me réveiller. Je pars d'un rire nerveux. Je me sens si mal. Blaise avait raison : ça pique. Mais pas assez pour me réveiller. Je me laisse faire. Je suis vide. Tellement vide. Puis Blaise retire mon jean. Je ne réagis pas. Il se stoppe. Il sait que je suis très pudique.

" Drago, je t'en prie, réagis, même si c'est pour me gueuler dessus. Tu me fait peur là, mec."

J'ouvre les yeux et fixe mon regard hébété sur lui. Je murmure difficilement un "Soigne moi, s'il te plaît". Il s'exécute. Je me décide à baisser les yeux sur mes genoux. Ils sont écorchés et plein de bleus. Millicent qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce pousse un cri de terreur.

" Mon Dieu ! Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Le con. Voilà ce qu'il a fait. Mr Drago-je-suis-con-Malfoy a trouvé bon de se bourrer la gueule une nouvelle fois. "

C'est Blaise qui a répondu. Il est vraiment un colère. Il a raison, je suis con. Un putain de connard aussi. Je murmure un "excuse-moi". Déclenchant une nouvelle tempête.

" T'excuser ? Mais putain Drago, tu comprends que j'ai cru que t'étais mort quand je suis rentré dans la pièce tout à l'heure. Tu étais par terre en sang. J'ai eu peur. Tu comprends ça ? Non, tu comprends pas parce que tu es un putain d'égoïste !

- Je sais..."

Je ferme les yeux puis les rouvre. Ses paroles ont fini de me réveiller, je continue d'une voix rauque et éraillée :

" Je sais, Blaise, je sais... Et je m'en veux... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... Oui, je suis un égoïste... Mais j'y peux rien... S'il te plaît pardonne moi, Blaise..."

Je fonds en larme. Blaise me prend dans ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ? J'entends la porte claquer. Millicent est partie, je pense qu'elle se sentait de trop.

**OoOoO**

Je suis rentré chez moi. Je suis resté deux jours puis suis reparti chez mes grands-parents. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je me sens vide. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'Harry. J'ai l'impression que c'est fini. Ca me fait peur. Un peu. Il me manque pas tant que ça. J'ai l'habitude d'être loin de ceux qui comptent pour moi. Les vacances chez mes grands-parents ont été ennuyantes mais j'ai réussi à bien me tenir et à ne pas approcher une bouteille de whisky. Les cauchemars ont, par contre, été plus présents. Normal parfois _**il **_m'a frappé ici. Je préférais mes nuits sans rêves. C'était tellement plus tranquille et apaisant. Blaise me manque. Comme d'habitude. Parfois je me demande sincèrement ce que je serais sans lui. Et puis Harry… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà perdu. J'envisage sincèrement cette option. J'attends juste un signe de sa part, enfin là je suis injoignable mais… On verra à la rentrée. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça. J'ai d'autres soucis. Blaise a largué Valentina pour revenir avec son ex-copine. Il en est vraiment amoureux. Mais ils ne peuvent jamais se voir. Je trouve ça triste. Par contre il a bien fait de casser avec l'autre. Cela n'apportait rien de bon. Je joue de plus en plus souvent de la guitare. J'y mets toute ma rage, ma tristesse, mon dégoût de moi, tout ce que je ressens. Parfois je compose quelques mélodies. Parfois violentes et rageuses, parfois douces et mélancoliques. Je dirais que c'est ma thérapie personnelle. La dernière en date est celle-ci, je commence doucement à composer les premiers accords tandis que ma voix douce et grave se superpose dessus :

**When Holidays came,**

** I don't want to leave you. **

**You are my oxygen, my love, my reason of live **

**And I miss the light in your green eyes.**

Au début, je ne voyais pas de qui je parlais puis j'ai compris. Il me manque tant. Ses yeux me manquent, sa voix et ses lèvres aussi. Tout chez lui me manque.

**Oh ! My love, I want you always with me,**

** I want to pass my life with you. **

**I'm so alone without you **

**And I miss the light in your green eyes.**** ** **

Ses yeux. Ces deux émeraudes si particulières qui expriment tant de tendresse à mon égard. Peut-être devrais-je dire « exprimait » d'ailleurs. Je préfère ne pas y penser. La rentrée approche et là, je serai enfin fixé. Je fais les derniers accords. Je reste un temps immobile. La guitare contre mon torse. Puis je me lève, pose la guitare et vais prendre une douche.

**OoOoO**

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes vacances chez ma tante, je sais juste qu'_**il**_ était là mais j'ai pris sur moi. Tom Jédusor. Mon cousin adoptif. Je le hais pour tout ce qu'_**il **_m'a fait, tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Je préfère ne pas y penser. C'est bientôt la rentrée, je reverrai Harry et on parlera. Oui, on parlera, je le promets. Je me fais assez bien à l'idée de ne plus être qu'un ami pour lui. Au fond, il sera toujours important à mes yeux. Toujours...

_**A suivre …**_

*** La chanson appartient bien sûr à Zazie et c'est Rodéo. **

**** J'n'en suis pas très fière mais celle-ci m'appartient. **

**Alors là vous pouvez enfin me lancer les tomates que je mérite suffit d'appuyer sur "Submit a review" (mais je ne vous empêche pas de le faire pour des éloges). La suite un jour. Ne me demandez pas quand, j'en sais rien. Encore merci à ma beta Mina08 pour la correction. **

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

**Seb' (qui a sa nouvelle guitare donc qui gratouille encore "Smoke On The Water" en pensant bien à vous. **


	3. Because I Miss You

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling. **

**Auteur : Toujours moi : Sebarrya (ou Seb' peut être même l'imbécile qui sert d'auteur)**

**Note de l'auteur : Déjà je m'excuse parce que j'ai vraiment mis du temps à me mettre à ce chapitre mais bon c'est pas ma faute, il s'est passé tellement de choses entre temps que je peux vous le dire cette fanfiction est loin d'être fini. Et puis surtout j'ai eu beaucoup moins de temps pour moi. Mais bon voilà je m'y remets à fond pour ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous !!! **

_**Infinity **_

_**Because I Miss You **_

Septembre, je n'ai jamais aimé les rentrées. Trop de nouveautés, trop de gens. Oui je suis asocial et je vous emmerde. Et puis cette année je vais retrouver Harry. Deux mois. Deux mois que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Que je ne l'ai pas vu. Que je ne l'ai pas touché, pas embrassé. Et Dieux seul sait à quel point c'est long. Mais bon, il devrait bientôt arriver comme on est dans la même université. Pansy aussi d'ailleurs, elle est entrain de débiter ses vacances de long en large autant dire tout de suite que je ne l'écoute pas et que je ne sais même pas où elle est allée. Puis il arrive et je reste un instant bouche bée. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi incroyable. Je ne viens pas vers lui, trop de temps s'est écoulé. Il faut qu'on parle, qu'on se redécouvre en quelques sortes et je le sais, peut être qu'il ne m'aime plus. C'est une éventualité qu'il ne faut pas négliger. Je finis par rejoindre le groupe de personne avec qui il parle. Les gens semblent me reconnaître, me disent bonjour, utilisent même mon prénom mais je ne les reconnais pas. Puis peu à peu le groupe se dissipe et on se retrouve seul alors on parle un peu, de choses et d'autres, on rigole ensemble, on reprend nos anciens délires. Comme de vieux amis. C'est sûrement ce que nous sommes d'ailleurs. Puis la répartition commence et on se tait. Très vite je suis réparti. Je sens ton regard sur moi tandis que je m'éloigne, j'ai l'impression que ce regard me brûle. J'observe ma nouvelle classe. Ginny Weasley m'aperçoit et vient à ma rencontre. Elle était aussi à Poudlard et est hypersociale mais intéressante. Je lui parle un peu, on rigole, on sourit. Je suis contente de la retrouver. La classe est au complet. Harry n'est pas dans celle-ci, tant mieux, si on se sépare au moins on aura pas à faire semblant de se supporter en classe.

**OoOoO**

Je suis rentré avec Harry et son ex, Cho Chang. Ils habitent dans le même quartier un peu bourgeois alors que je vis dans le quartier des riches. C'est dommage qu'on ne se soit pas retrouver seul, Harry et moi. Pourtant il faut vraiment que l'on parle de notre situation. J'ai appelé Blaise. Il a repris avec son ex. Il espère que ça va s'arranger pour moi avec Harry. Sincèrement, je me suis tellement préparé à ce qu'il me quitte que je pense que ça me fera presque rien si il me quitte. De toutes façons, il restera toujours au fond de mon cœur, c'est une évidence, que ce soit en tant qu'ami ou plus. Ensuite j'ai appelé mon autre meilleur ami, Théodore Nott, je n'ai pas pu lui parler depuis longtemps, alors je lui ai tout raconté, Harry, mon université, Pansy, Millicent, mes vacances qui ont dérapé. Il m'a semblé inquiet pour moi alors j'ai tenté de le rassurer, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi mais ça m'a fait du bien de lui parler. De son côté, il est célibataire mais heureux comme ça. Il ne s'est jamais pris la tête, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait maintenant. Tout le contraire de moi ou Blaise en somme. Je crois que je vais me coucher, parler autant m'a épuisé, enfin penser à Harry m'a épuisé exactement.

**OoOoO**

Une semaine que je suis dans cette université. Une semaine que je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler à Harry. Nous sommes déjà mardi et je n'ai fait que le croiser une fois de temps en temps. Je sors de mon dernier cours de la journée. Puis je l'aperçois, je le rattrape et on rentre ensemble, seulement tout les deux. On parle de tout et de rien. Puis on arrive devant son immeuble. On se dit au revoir mais alors que je m'éloigne, on continu à parler et finalement je reviens vers lui. Puis je lui redit au revoir. Il me sourit et me dit :

« C'est tout ?

- Oui, tu veux autre chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, surprend moi. »

J'hésite un instant, pesant le pour et le contre puis essayant de ne pas trop me mouiller, je l'enlace, instantanément ses bras se referment sur moi. Il me demande :

« C'a t'as manqué ?

- Oui. Et à toi ?

-Oui mais ça aussi. »

Puis doucement il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais presque oublié la sensation de bien-être que ça me procure. Je réponds à son baiser. Lentement, paresseusement. Parce que ça fait tellement longtemps et que je veux graver cet instant dans ma mémoire. Le baiser se fait intense. Nos langues se rejoignent presque violement. Je comprends alors que le manque a été aussi grand pour lui que pour moi. Une de ses mains caresse mes cheveux tandis que l'autre est sur ma nuque. Puis nous rompons le baiser à bout de souffle. Nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre. Je sens mon cœur cogner furieusement dans ma poitrine et le sien faire de même. Il le remarque lui aussi :

« Ton cœur bat vite.

- Peut être mais le tien aussi. »

Il m'embrasse de nouveau. Puis m'annonce qu'il va falloir qu'il y aille. Nous nous séparons à regret et je rentre enfin chez moi.

**OoOoO**

J'ai encore du mal à croire à ce qui s'est passé mardi. C'était tellement inespéré tellement incroyable, tellement bon aussi. J'ai envie de le revoir le plus vite possible juste pour être sûr que je n'ai pas rêvé ces instants de bonheur. J'ai appelé Blaise et Théo bien sûr. Ils m'ont tous deux félicité chaleureusement. Ils ont l'air sincèrement heureux pour moi et Blaise à l'air très content d'être de nouveau avec son ex qui ne l'est plus d'ailleurs. Bref tout le monde est heureux et Théo va essayer de me faire inviter chez lui pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. En tout cas, ce serait génial si mes parents acceptent. Nous sommes vendredi et je sors enfin des cours enfin c'est fini pour la matinée quoi. Puis un heureux hasard fait que nous rentrons ensemble, Harry et moi. On discute comme à notre habitude de tout et de rien. On arrive devant chez lui et reprends le même manége que la dernière fois et comme la dernière fois je finis dans ses bras. Il medemande quand je finis, je réponds que je finis à quinze heure, il me demande de venir le voir vers seize heure trente. J'accepte j'ai tellement envie de le voir plus que quelques minutes.

**OoOoO**

Je suis devant son immeuble et je l'attends fébrile. Il arrive enfin et on monte chez lui. On rentre et on va dans sa chambre. Il me prends dans ses bras et m'embrasse avec douceur. Puis nous nous allongeons sur son lit, toujours en nous enlaçant étroitement. Il parséme ma clavicule de baiser puis remonte lentement dans mon cou, ma mâchoire et enfin mes lèvres. Je répond avidement à son baiser, il me rend dingue.

"Je t'aime, Drago.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime."

Je ressere mon étreinte et garde mon visage contre son cou, respirant son parfum ennivrant. Je me sens si fragile dans ses bras et en même temps si bien. Ses mains carressent mon dos lentement. Je soupire de bien être. Avec lui tout est si simple, pas besoin de mots, les gestes suffisent même si on a tout les deux peur de perdre l'autre. Je ne voudrais partir pour rien au monde. Mais je ne le dirais pas, je ne lui dirais pas non plus que je l'aime comme une dingue et que sans lui ma vie serait triste. Alors quand il me demande en riant comment je l'aime, je répond simplement "Passionnément". Parce que la folie fait peur et que je ne veux pas le perdre. Puis vient le moment de s'en aller. Il me sert fort dans ses bras et m'accompagne devant sa porte. Il m'enlace tendrement et m'embrasse une dernière fois tandis que je prends à regret l'ascenceur.

**OoOoO**

"Allo ?

- Blaise ? c'est Drago.

- Drago ? Pourquoi tu m'appeles à dix-huit heure ? D'habitude tu le fais à vingts et une heure.

- Oui mais là j'ai des choses à te raconter.

- Moi aussi.

- Bah vas-y raconte."

Et il se met à me raconter que sa copine lui manque et qu'ils auraient du se voir mais que ça s'est pas fait, que sa meilleure amie a voulu faire une fugue et que c'est lui qui a du la raisonner, que ses parents son de vieux cons dégénérés et que d'un coup il comprend pourquoi je volais le whisky de son père. Et il fini sa tirade en me demandant ce que moi j'avais à lui raconter. Je lui raconte tout en essayant de donner le plus de détails comme il me le demande puis il fini par lâcher d'une voix légère :

"Et bah putain mon vieux, t'es dans la merde parce que là t'es accro.

- Je sais, et bizarrement ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Te fous pas de ma gueule mais c'est parce que c'est lui.

- Et tu me demandes de ne pas te foutre de ta gueule ? Comment veux-tu que je ne le fasse pas avec ce que tu viens de dire ? répond t-il en riant."

Je me mets à rire à mon tour et la conversation prends un tour léger. Je finis par raccrocher vers dix-neuf heure trente quand mes parents m'appellent pour le repas. Je l'ai rejoint et le repas se fait en silence. Puis je remonte dans ma chambre, attrappe ma guitare et joue quelques accords comme à mon habitude et très vite je me mets à fredonner quelques paroles en pensant à lui :

**I want to say you that you're my essential**

**That you're all I want and all I desire**

**I want to be there for you, today, tomorrow and all other day**

**Because you're all I want and all I desire.**

Je continu à jouer et à chanter d'une voix basse. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier le moment. Je me suis rarement senti aussi détendu loin de lui. C'est pour cela que j'aime tant jouer.

**Because it's you and me**

**Because I want you near me**

**Because you're my essential**

**Because I love you simply.**

Je m'arrête, sers la guitare contre moi et reprends lentement mon souffle. Je me lève lentement reposant la guitare puis vais tranquillement chercher un de mes cahiers et commence à écrire. Je m'arrête regarde l'heure : deux heures du matin. Je corrige mes fautes et décide de me coucher. Demain c'est le week-end je vais être tranquille normalement.

**_A suivre ... _**

**Désolée pour ce chapitre plus petit que d'habitude et non-corrigé pour que vous puissiez le lire plus vite. Je vous jure que je vais tout faire pour que le prochain arrive plus vite et soit plus grand mais là j'étais obligé de couper à ce moment pour l'intrigue. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour m'encourager pour la suite. **

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

**Seb' (qui est sincérement désolée et qui gratouille "Sweet Dreams" à la guitare en pensant bien à vous)**


	4. I believe in us future

**Disclaimer : tout à J., mes yeux pour pleurer et c'est tout ce que j'ai. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb')**

**Note de l'auteur : Hello tout le monde !!! Bon déjà je m'excuse un milliard de fois pour le retard mon ordi était mort mais j'en ai un neuf maintenant. Donc voilà suite et fin de cette fic' avec présence de lemon donc ce que ça choque ils s'en vont. Bonne lecture à tous !**

**_I believe in us future_**

Et le temps passe, c'est inéluctable. J'ai peur. Pourquoi, de quoi ? J'aimerais répondre, je n'y arrive pas. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Je vais appeler Blaise et ça ira mieux. Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Immense et vide, je la traverse en silence attrapant machinalement un verre. J'entre dans le salon. Je m'empare d'une bouteille de whisky sans m'en rendre compte. Je fixe mon reflet dans la glace sur le mur opposé. Le liquide ambré remplit peu à peu le verre, je n'y prête pas attention. Je porte le verre à mes lèvres instinctivement. Le liquide me brûle les lèvres, la langue, la gorge, le cœur étrangement aussi. Mon regard se trouble. Je lâche le verre. Un grand fracas précède sa chute. Des bouts de verres s'enfoncent dans ma chair à travers mon jean. La nausée me prend. Forte, violente, continue. Je me dégoute tant. Et je fixe toujours mon reflet. Silencieux, je m'éloigne. Traverse les couloirs et enfin pénètre dans ma chambre. J'attrape le téléphone et compose ce numéro que je connais par cœur.

" Allo, Blaise ?

**OoOoO**

Parler à Blaise m'a fait du bien. Il ne m'a pas jugé, m'a dit que tout s'arrangerait, que je m'en sortirais, que j'étais assez fort. J'ai envie de le croire, non, en fait, j'ai besoin de le croire. J'ai écrit. Longtemps. Beaucoup. Peut être trop. Cela m'a fait du bien. Enfin, je crois. Je me relis, corrige mes fautes. Mécaniquement. Je prends ma guitare, joue quelques accords, commence une mélodie douce. Mon regard se pose sur un de mes cahiers ouverts et les mots me viennent naturellement aux lèvres sans que j'arrive à les stopper.

**J'ai l'impression de couler et pourtant cela m'apaise**

**Ce sentiment étrange m'obsède et me pèse**

**Et j'ai peur, tellement peur, au fond**

**On dirait bien qu'au final j'ai touché le fond. **

Les mots s'échappent, m'écorchant au passage. Ma voix continue sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, mes doigts bougent sur les cordes sans que je le veuille vraiment, un sourire amer flotte sur mes lèvres tremblantes.

**On a détruit mon cœur, juste pour savoir **

**Si je pouvais survivre sans, juste pour voir**

**Ils n'ont pas été déçus**

**Sans cœur, j'ai survécu. **

Survécu mais pas vraiment vécu. Les yeux me brûlent. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, grattant plus fort les cordes.

**Et je continu à vivre avec ce trou béant dans ma poitrine**

**Je continu malgré la douleur qui s'insinue, assassine**

**Au fond, je sais que je le mérite**

**A cause de toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas dîtes. **

Ma voix se brise. Des larmes brûlantes jaillissent de mes yeux et coulent le long de mes joues froides, les brûlants au passage. Et je continu, malgré ma voix rauque, cassée, secouée par mes sanglots désespérés.

**Je paie pour mes crimes, pour mon mutisme**

**Pour ma haine, mes conneries, pour mon alcoolisme ... **

Alcoolisme. Ca y est le mot est lâché. A cet instant, j'aimerais fermer les yeux et pouvoir ne jamais les rouvrir, alors je les ferme lentement. Juste pour savoir. Juste pour voir.

**OoOoO**

Ca n'a pas marché. J'ai rouvert les yeux. J'ai eu envie de les refermer mais j'ai résisté. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Alors je me suis levé et j'ai continué comme si rien ne s'était passé. Enfin en apparence. Cela fait une heure que je suis dans cette salle de classe. Une heure que je fixe un arbre dans la cour sans écouter un mot de ce que le prof dit. Je sens le regard de ma voisine sur moi. Je me tourne et lui adresse un regard signifiant clairement : "Pourquoi tu me regardes ?". Elle cesse de me fixer et je retourne à la contemplation de l'arbre. Je repense à Blaise, Harry, les mots de mon cahier. Mes mots. Ils tourbillonnent dans mon esprit. Me détruisant peu à peu. Je ferme les yeux violement. Espérant secrètement que cela effacera mes pensées, les images qui me reviennent. Je les ferme un peu plus fort essayant de faire le vide. Je n'y arrive pas. Soudain, je sens une main sur mon épaule. Ma voisine encore : Susan Bones.

« Tu vas bien Drago ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Susan.

Bien. »

Elle m'adresse un sourire gentil et se met à me parler de tout et de rien. Elle respecte le fait que je ne veuille pas lui parler de mes problèmes. Je crois qu'on pourrait être amis.

**OoOoO**

Je suis devant le lycée. Je suis avec la bande d'amis que je me suis fait. J'ai réussi à enfin me débarrassé de mon alcoolisme. Nous sommes en décembre. Il fait froid. Je m'en fous. Je suis avec des gens géniaux. Harry est aussi là. Les discutions vont bon train. Puis soudain Ginny nous regarde moi et Harry et se met à gueuler :

« Et vous êtes pas sorti ensemble tout les deux ? »

Nous nous tournons l'un vers l'autre simultanément et bafouillons un « Euh si mais en fait je ne sais pas où on en est. ». Rapidement les gens lâchent l'affaire. Je me tourne vers Harry et lui annonce qu'il faut qu'on parle. Il acquiesce. C'est mieux que rien. Je me demande comment Ginny l'a su. Puis je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit. Je m'en fous en fait.

**OoOoO**

C'est les vacances. Blaise est venu. Je suis content qu'il soit là mais il va bientôt devoir partir hélas. On a passé la journée chez moi à rire, parler, rattraper le temps perdu. Son père l'attend à dix-huit heures à la gare. Je le raccompagne. On attend un peu son père arrive, je lui parle un peu, puis soudain j'aperçois Harry. Je prends rapidement congé de Blaise et son père et m'éloigne rapidement pour rattraper Harry, espérant ne pas m'être trompé. J'arrive à le rattraper. Il se tourne vers moi, me reconnais et me dit bonjour. On fait le chemin ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien. Pas de l'essentiel. Puis on arrive au bout de ma rue. Trop tôt à mon goût. Je lui dis au revoir. Il me répond « C'est tout. ». Je souri et répond :

« Tu veux quoi ?

Mais répond au lieu de répondre par une question … »

Il continu son speech puis excédé je marmonne un « Oh c'est bon » et pose presque brutalement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond à la pression de mes lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains se posent sur ma taille. Puis on se sépare.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne un peu ?

C'est toi qui vois, Harry. »

Il sourit et me prends par la taille et nous descendons tranquillement la rue qui mène chez moi. Puis il s'arrête, m'embrasse et entrelace nos doigts. Son téléphone sonne. Il me regarde étrangement et m'annonce qu'il va devoir y aller. Il m'embrasse, me serre fort dans ses bras. Puis finalement il décide de me raccompagner encore un peu. Il me demande si je veux un dernier bisou. J'acquiesce. Il m'embrasse encore. Le baiser se fait passionné. Je me retrouve acculé à un mur. Sa langue rejoint la mienne. Il m'a tant manqué. Puis il stoppe le baiser et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et me sers contre lui. Je l'entends murmurer un « je t'aime ». Je réponds que moi aussi. Il s'éloigne de moi et me demande :

« Tu m'aimes comment ?

Je ne saurais pas dire, tu sais ça fait tellement longtemps, j'ai besoin de refaire le point. Et toi ?

Moi je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je t'aime toujours autant. »

Il ravit une dernière fois mes lèvres avant de s'en aller. Je l'aime. C'est indécent à quel point je l'aime.

**OoOoO**

C'est incroyable. Nous sommes en février et je vais passer la matinée chez Harry. Je ne sais pas. J'aurais jamais parié un sous sur cette relation et pourtant. Il m'est devenu indispensable. Et je suis heureux comme jamais. Je suis devant chez lui. Il m'ouvre la porte et me prend dans ses bras. Ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes. Il me réchauffe dans ses bras, je suis transi de froid. On va dans sa chambre. On s'allonge dans les couvertures l'un contre l'autre. On parle, on s'embrasse. Puis il commence à déboutonner les boutons de ma chemise, je le laisse faire. Il me l'enlève puis je lui enlève son T-shirt. J'observe son torse, passe mes doigts lentement sur son torse parfaitement dessiné. Il est si beau.

« Sers-moi fort contre toi. »

Je m'exécute. Nos peaux nues se touchent, nous envoyant des décharges de plaisir. Il déboutonne mon jean puis le sien, puis les dernières barrières sont enlevées.

Nous sommes nus, l'un contre l'autre, et pourtant je ne me sens pas gêné. Son regard glisse sur moi, j'ai l'impression d'être l'être le plus incroyable sur cette terre à cause de cette lueur dans ses yeux. Je l'embrasse. Puis il commence à embrasser ma mâchoire, mon cou, mon torse mordillant au passage mes tétons, puis il descend encore embrasse la base de mon sexe puis je sens sa langue brûlante passer lentement dessus. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça de toute ma vie, c'est indescriptible. Sous une impulsion, je l'attrape par le menton et l'embrasse. Puis lentement j'écarte les jambes.

Il comprend et va mettre un préservatif. Il est magnifique dans sa nudité. Il me prépare, ça fait mal mais je serre les dents. Puis il me demande si je suis sûr, j'acquiesce et il me pénètre. J'ai mal. Il veut arrêter, je refuse. Je prends sur moi. Ses mains caressent mes cheveux et il m'embrasse pour détourner mon attention. Je me détends et il commence à bouger en moi. Lentement le plaisir remplace la douleur. Mais une seule pensée tourne dans ma tête : je lui appartiens corps et âmes, il me possède et on ne fait plus qu'un car il est en moi. Sa main masturbe mon sexe dur et parfois un « je t'aime » lui échappe. Nos regards sont accrochés. Il est si beau encore plus que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas du sexe, c'est de l'amour et chaque va-et-vient est comme un cri qui l'annonce. Je voudrais que cela ne cesse jamais. Sa peau nue électrocute la mienne. Sa bouche attire la mienne comme un aimant. Et son sexe en moi mais rappelle à chaque instant que ce n'est pas lui et moi mais nous car à cette instant nous ne faisons plus qu'un et je trouve ça jouissif. Je veux qu'il me prenne encore et encore. Je veux lui appartenir à jamais. Je l'aime tant. Fort. Trop fort. Passionnément. A la folie même. Et chaque coup de rein me rapproche un peu plus de cette folie. C'est trop et pas assez en même temps. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de cette sensation. Je n'ai même pas l'impression d'être soumis car désormais c'est toi qui suis mon rythme lent et lascif. Tes mains caressent mon dos musclé, remontent le long de la colonne vertébrale m'envoyant des étincelles. Tout n'est plus que chairs, langues et sexes entremêlés dans la plus grande confusion. Et j'adore ça. Le rythme se fait frénétique. La jouissance et proche pour chacun de nous. Encore quelques coups de hanches et nous l'atteignons enfin simultanément. Et c'est comme si mon cœur venait d'exploser. La plaisir est intense et j'ai l'impression que ces secondes sont l'éternité. J'ai l'impression que rien ne changera …

**Fin **

***L'auteuse qui n'a vraiment aucun courage est encore partie se cacher, elle répondra tout de même aux reviews et annonce qu'elle est fière d'avoir enfin fini cette fic' mais par forcément fière du contenu.* **

**Sur ce, bisous et à bientôt,**

**Sebarrya.**


End file.
